The present invention relates generally to a system by which seat tracks can be added between existing floor beam locations in an aircraft, and more particularly, to a modular floor track system including transversely mounted adapter plates adapted to span the existing floor beam locations, wherein sections of seat track are added to the adapter plates to provide an attachment point for attaching seats to configure an aircraft interior.
Large commercial aircraft cabins are commonly configured to accept seating designed specifically to attach to the existing longitudinal floor tracks provide within the aircraft. These tracks run primarily parallel to the aircraft centerline over the length of the cabin. Multiple floor tracks are spaced across the aircraft floor to provide attachment locations primarily for seating products and furniture. The lateral spacing of the floor tracks is often unique to the aircraft type. Commercial-type seats are generally multi-place seats ranging from double seats to seats made for up to five passengers. These commercial-type seats are attached directly to the existing floor tracks using industry standard attachment fittings.
Commercial aircraft are often configured for executive use. Individuals, corporations, fractional ownership companies, and others configure the cabins in a different manner than for commercial use. These executive cabins utilize single and multi-place seats, side-facing divans (e.g., sofas), and other specialty seating for added comfort. In addition, interior components (e.g., bulkheads, credenzas) are added to configure the cabin in a custom manner. As such, the executive seating and interior components often have different lateral leg spacing that does not coincide with the standard/existing seat track locations. Moreover, some aircraft do not have seat tracks, and provide only longitudinal floor beams that require all attachments to utilize special attachment fittings to attach to these floor beams. This attachment scheme requires that all seats be designed or redesigned to utilize these fittings, often warranting new certification.
Therefore, in order to facilitate installation flexibility and allow custom seat, furniture, bulkhead, etc. placement within the aircraft cabin, what is needed is a system that makes use of the existing longitudinal beams in the aircraft to provide additional attachments points for attaching the seats, furniture, bulkheads, etc.